


I Love You, No Matter What!

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [17]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort & Cuddles, Cuddles, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Minor Angst, Natsu Dancing, Natsu is a little shit, Non-Binary Rogue Cheney, Non-binary character, Sting's ass, Trans Character, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP, minor dysphoria, minor shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Sting and Rogue have been through a lot together, and their love has weathered every storm.WWTDP Week 3 Prompt: Pronouns.





	I Love You, No Matter What!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreaming_of_Fairys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_of_Fairys/gifts), [TheDarkGodMogar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkGodMogar/gifts).



> Dedicated to my friends Dreaming_Of_Fairys & TheDarkGodMogar for being the awesome individuals they are.

“It's been four years since we got together officially, Rogue,” Sting said as he hugged Rogue from behind within his office.

“I know, it's been amazing,” Rogue said, their voice their usual tone and level.

“We should go out together, tonight,” Sting said. “Would you like that?” he asked.

Rogue would swivel around in the chair they were sitting in. “I'm not sure I feel up to going out, I'm having one of those days where I don't...feel like myself,” they admitted, their eyes dull.

“Rogue, look at me,” Sting said, his voice carrying a tone Rogue was all too familiar with. He used it on them often, especially when they got like this. “We don't gotta go anywhere if you don't want to,”

“I know, it's just-” Rogue started, they were staring at the floor. They _hated_ Sting seeing them like this, it made them feel weak.

Sting would slip his hand under Rogue's chin and lift their face to look them in the eyes. “You're _not_ weak, nor are you any other negative thought you're thinking right now,” he said. “You're amazing, without you around my stupidity would have more than likely killed me by now,”

Rogue would let out a sigh as tears began sliding down their face. “I know you're right, but I feel so wrong today. I don't feel like I should have left the house today,” they said.

Sting would squat down and wrap his arms around Rogue, pulling them against his chest. Their head would rest against his top scar which lay beneath his cropped top. “You shouldn't feel like this, you're amazing and I love you,” he said.

Rogue would wrap their arms around Sting and hiccup as they pressed their face against him, they allowed their tears to flow soaking Sting's shirt, but he didn't care.

Sting would hold Rogue close, falling backward onto his ass as he held them against his chest. He'd press his back into the wall of his office. He'd rub small circles on Rogue's lower back. “It's okay love, I've got you,” he said soothingly.

Most of the other guild members were unaware that their second-in-command got like this, it was a well-kept secret on Sting's part. It surprised Rogue that Sting was able to hold this secret in for as long as he had. “You're so good to me,” they said while resting their head on Sting's chest.

“You deserve all the love in the world, and I'll fight anyone who says otherwise,” Sting said, wrapping his arms tighter around Rogue's frame.

“I don't deserve you,” Rogue whispered against Sting's collar. “You deserve so much better, someone _normal_ ,” they sighed.

“Fuck that shit,” Sting said. “I love you, no matter what! You hear me?” he asked.

“I...do yes,” Rogue said. “Doesn't change the fact that I feel you deserve better than me,” they finished.

“That's bullshit and you know it,” Sting said. “I love you, and nothing will change that,” he finished.

“It's just so hard,” Rogue said, leaning up to wipe the tears off their face. They'd force a small smile towards Sting and lean up to kiss him.

Sting would accept the offered kiss and return it with as much love and passion as he could muster.   
“Mmm,” Rogue hummed before pulling back.

“I love your lips, they're so soft,” Sting said, lifting a hand to trail along Rogue's bottom lip. Sting didn't hear the door to his office open.

“Oh, you're on the floor. Is there something the matter?” Minerva would ask, the woman in question standing next to Yukino in front of the desk.

“We were just making out, you know, our usual,” Sting lied smoothly.

“I see, well you two have guests,” Minerva said.

“Guests?” Rogue asked they wondered just who would come to visit them.  
“Yes, and they're being annoying,” Minerva sighed, she'd look at her nails.

“Come now, Minnie, they're not being that bad,” Yukino chimed in, giggling softly.

“It's Natsu and Gajeel, with them they have brought along Gray and some others,” Minerva said. “Make them leave, they're annoying,” Minerva said.

“Oh come on, Minerva, they hardly ever visit,” Sting said, getting up and helping Rogue up as well.

“We barely see them, let them visit for a while, it's not going to do any harm,” Rogue said, smoothing their clothing out.

“Well, in any case, they're in the dining hall being loud and obnoxious,” Minerva said before she'd turn and leave with Yukino trailing behind her.

“Are you alright to talk to them?” Sting asked, looking at Rogue once the other two left.

“Yes, I should be fine to speak to them,” Rogue said, their tone not conveying the level of assurance they were hoping, but it was good enough.

“Alright, let's go see what they want,” Sting said, taking Rogue's hand as the two left the guild master office. Sting would give Rogue's hand a gentle squeeze as they arrived in the busy dining hall.

Natsu would be dancing atop one of the tables if what he was doing was considered dancing really. It was more like he was shaking his ass and being a dork. “Hey, look who finally arrived,” Natsu grinned, stopping his dance and jumping off the table to run over to the two.

“Hello, Natsu-san,” Sting greeted.   
“Hey, how're you guys?” Natsu asked.

“We're doing good, you?” Rogue responded, looking at Natsu. They no longer felt threatened by the pink-haired male, but that didn't stop them from getting jealous sometimes.

“Gray and I are doing great!” Natsu said. “We've been talking about adopting a kid,” he grinned happily. One of Natsu's dreams had always been to be a father.

“That's great, Natsu-san!” Sting said, getting excited about his idol possibly adopting a child.

“That is good for you two,” Rogue said.

“Hey, how're you doing runt?” Gajeel asked Rogue when he appeared next to the three talking.

“I'm fine,” Rogue said, using a tone that clearly said otherwise.

“Don't lie,” Gajeel and Natsu said at the same time, before looking at one another man glaring.

“Hey now, no need to be hostile,” Sting said, trying to diffuse the situation.

Natsu would be the first to stop glaring. “Gray and I wanted to ask if you two wanted to come to our wedding,” Natsu said.

“We'd love to go,” Rogue said, a small smile on their face as they accepted the invitation to the wedding.

“Yes, we would!” Sting said, clearly excited.

“Awesome,” Natsu said, giving Gray a thumbs up as the ice mage spoke to Rufus and Orga.

“Sorry, I'm late!” Wendy would call out softly as she walked into the Sabertooth guild hall.

“Wendy is here too,” Rogue smiled. They'd break away from Gajeel, Natsu, and Sting and head to speak to the smallest of the slayers.

Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu would follow behind Rogue, the four of them would all sit and chat with Wendy for a while.

The longer Rogue spent talking to the rest of the dragon slayers the better they felt.

“When is your wedding, Natsu-san?” Sting asked.

“We're going to have it in July,” Natsu said. “Since that's a big month for us slayers,” he grinned.

Gray would walk over to the group. “What are you all talking about?” he asked.

“Just giving them all details about our wedding, and the fact that we've talked about adoption,” Natsu said, standing up quickly to kiss Gray.

“Ah, that's good,” Gray said, smiling and kissing back.

“Natsu and Gray sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Sting said with a laugh.

“We already kiss, we don't need a tree to sit in to do so,” Natsu said with a grin.

Rogue would gently elbow Sting's stomach.   
“Ow!” Sting said, rubbing the abused spot.

“Serves you right for being a brat,” Rogue said a small smile on their face.

The rest of the day would fly by, Sting and Rogue would be exhausted and happy when the Fairy Tail mages left the guild hall.

“Finally, they're gone!” Minerva said.

Sting would shake his head. “What is it about them you don't like?” he asked.

“I don't like the blonde girl, Lucy and her girlfriend Ezra,” Minerva said, checking her nails.

“Oh come now, Minnie, they're not that bad,” Yukino said.

“That blonde wants you! I just know it!” Minerva exclaimed, was she drunk?

“No, Lucy and I are just friends, nothing more,” Yukino said. “I don't plan on leaving you for her or anyone else for that matter,” she finished.

“See, you're just fine,” Sting said, pushing the two women together playfully before scooping Rogue up and dashing to their room, cackling the whole way.

Rather than give chase to the guild master and Rogue, Minerva chose to make out with her girlfriend.

Rogue had many days when they didn't feel like they were meant to be the way they were. Sting's love for them had gotten them through a lot of things and would continue to do so for many years to come.

“I love you so much, Rogue,” Sting said, holding Rogue close.

“I love you too, Sting,” Rogue said, pressing a kiss to Sting's chin. ****

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
